


Enchanted

by LoenaAdams



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoenaAdams/pseuds/LoenaAdams
Summary: Robbe and Sander go to prom together
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Enchanted

It had been a lazy Wednesday afternoon. 

Sander was laying in his boyfriend's arms while they were watching some sort of Marvel movie. 

The older boy wasn't paying attention to the movie at all. He had his eyes closed and was enjoying the fingertips of his lover, tracing his skin.

It had been a few stress full weeks, and they weren't even halfway through. 

Sander exam week was about to start, and if he had to write one more essay, he was going to scream. Robbe, on the other hand, was midway through in his final high school exam week. 

The artist was slightly worried about his boyfriend. The boy pushed himself way too hard.

So that is why he had suggested they both took a break. 

They hadn't seen each other much, and Sander was missing his lover.

A soft kiss gets placed on the back of his head. 

Robbe exhales while wrapping his arms tighter around Sander. 

'I missed this.'

Sander turns around and pulls his boyfriend down so that the younger boy is laying on his back. 

'I missed it too.' 

Robbe places a kiss on the older boy's lip, and Sander can feel a warmth spreading through his limbs. A pleasant and joyful buzz shoots through his body. It still happens every single time. 

Sander still can't believe that the boy underneath him his lover. Robbe is everything he has ever looked for, someone who shows him what it means to be happy from the inside out, showing him that his smile can be real and not just a mask. Someone who shows him what it feels like to be loved without asking anything in return. 

'In a few weeks, it will be over.'

Robbe nods enthusiastically. 'I can't wait for Spain. Just ten days where it is only us, the beach, good weather, and beers.'

A smile paints Sander's face as he cups his boyfriend's face. 

'I can't wait either.'

Sander leans in to kiss his lover slowly. Every time their lips met, it felt magic. He got light-headed and got weak in his knees when their bodies melted together. Starting fast and then slowing down, deepen the kiss while their tongues greeted each other hungrily. 

It made Sander's heartache. 

'I want to go now' Robbe whines against his lover's lips. 

A grin appears on the older boy's face as he traces the upper lip of his boyfriend, 'patience baby,'

Robbe let his head fall back against the pillow while he sighs loudly. 'It still takes so long before we go.'

'Well, you also have other things coming to be excited about.'

'Like?'

Sander pulls back slightly. 

'So many things, cutie. Finishing high school? Graduation?'

Robbe nods slowly 'that is true.'

'Prom?' 

The younger boy gives him a strange look, 'huh?'

'Prom? A ball or formal dance at a school or college, especially one held at the end of the academic year for students who are in their final year.' 

'Right' sighs Robbe while raising an eyebrow, 'I am not going to that.'

'Excuse me?'

Sander sits up straight. 

Robbe whines softly and paws at the other boy. 

'What do you mean?'

The younger boy shrugs. 'That is nothing for me. Can you lay back now?' 

'Hold on a second you are so going to prom.'

Robbe chuckles 'no, I am not.'

'You don't want to go with me?'

Sander knows he is being dramatic, but he actually feels offended. His daydreams were filled with images of Robbe wearing a suit, of them kissing on the red carpet, slow dancing on the middle of the dance floor. 

'I don't know? I have never thought about it. It is just something stupid nothing special, just an excuse for girls to dress up.' 

'That is quite sexist.'

Robbe rolls his eyes 'but it is true.'

Sander shakes his head 'no it is not.' 

'Oh no? What is then so special about prom?'

'It's important for many people for several reasons. First of all, for lots of kids, high school looms large in their thoughts and feelings. Of course, it does, they have to be there every day for six years. Most of you don't have much experience with the "outside world," so high school is pretty much all they know. So everything related to it seems extremely important.

It's also the "icing on the cake." You have to do all this hard work for six years and this your prize at the end is this big, fun party!

And on top of that, it is the last night you can be just a high school student going to a dance. You don't have to be a grownup. Prom is the event that leads up to graduation. The last chance before you have to face graduation, college, and jobs. It is a goodbye thing.'

Robbe snorts 'who would have thought that the Sander Driessen was a prom fan?'

'I am serious, baby. I really wanted to go.' 

'Oh I see, you want to go so I have to go. You are just using me.'

'The only reason I have been dating you, just because I wanted to go to prom again.'

'Don't you have a prom at the end of college?' 

Sander lays his chin on his boyfriend's chest and pouts. 'That is different.'

Robbe licks his lips and gently pushing Sander away. 

'Please angel? Think about it?' 

'I am not going.' 

Sander starts pressing kissing all over his boyfriend's face. 

'Ahh, stop that tickles.'

The younger boy squirms underneath him when Sander starts squeezes his side. 

'Please, Robin?'

'No fuck off' Robbe is laughing and tries to push his boyfriend off him. 

'Please?'

The boy sighs loudly while folding his arms over his head. 

* * *

Robbe looked so fucking handsome. His brown curls perfectly in place, black bow tie around his neck, slightly tanned from the early summer sun, white shirt with a black jacket and pants, shiny black shoes. The boy looked so much more mature and Sander fell even more in love with him. 

Sander could help, but feeling satisfied. It had taken quite some time and effort, but he had convinced his boyfriend to go to prom. 

Now they were sitting in a car of Sander's uncle. It was some fancy old brand.

Robbe really loved it which had surprised Sander, he didn't know his lover was a fan of cars. 

Now they were sitting inside the car, waiting in the queue for their turn. 

'You look so handsome.' 

Sander was aware of the fact that he was practically drooling.

The younger boy shook his head but a blush appeared on his already rosy cheeks.

Sander put his arm around his boyfriend while pressing a kiss against his temple. 'It is going to be fun, baby.' 

'It better be' murmurs Robbe underneath his breath. 'I still think this all is a waste of money.' 

'No no, we have made a deal. We are going to enjoy ourselves and not going to argue if it is worth the money.' 

Robbe rolls his eyes and lays his head on the older boy's shoulder. 

Robbe's school had rented a venue of a fancy hotel in the middle of Antwerp. 

Inside the club it was like dancing on the Northern Lights; beneath the dry-ice smoke swirled an array of blues, acid greens, hot pinks and gold. The music played over the dance floor as if had fused with the bodies.

It was slightly busy already. A few people were already dancing on the dance floor. Mostly girls who had pulled all the stops with their hair and make-up. 

'Do you want a drink?'

Robbe seemed slightly uncomfortable. Sander places his hand on the back of his lover's back and starts to stroke it. 

Before you get inside, they always take a picture with your car or just on the red carpet. 

Let's just say the photographer thought they were just friends. 

'Let's go get one together.' 

Sander takes his boyfriend's hand and guides him through the crowd. 

The school certainly had not cut corners. It was a fancy bar with actual bartenders dressed in suits. 

Sander threw some money on the bar and handed his lover the cold beer. 

'Cheers, baby'

The younger boy gives him a wink before downing the glass. 

'So that is how it is going to be tonight?' Sander nudges his boyfriend. 

'I feel like I won't survive if I don't get drunk.'

Sander rolls his eyes.

* * *

Overall Robbe was having a good time even though he would never admit it out loud. Sander would never get off his high horse. 

All the girls looked beautiful in there expensive new dresses. They were all having a good time on the dance floor. 

Amber sometimes had to duck because Aaron's arm would come out of nowhere, but the couple looked good together. 

Jana, who had just arrived out New York, and Jens were dancing around each other, obviously still some feelings. 

Zoë and Senne looked like they were heading for a photoshoot of some fancy magazine. 

Even Moyo had tried his best. The boy was rocking a bright blue suit. 

And of course, there was Sander. His boyfriend looked extremely grown-up and just so  _ hot.  _

Robbe had been caught several times just staring at his lover with his mouth open.

They had been kinda awkwardly dancing on the dance floor until a slow song started to play. 

The crowd started to yell and the couples grabbed each other. 

Robbe felt his cheeks heat up, time to head out but Sander had already caught him. 

'Where are you going, young man?'

Sander's voice was low and hot against Robbe's ear. It made him shiver. 

The younger boy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. 

There was no way out so he might as well enjoy. Also this way he could hide his face so he didn't have to worry about his classmates watching. 

Robbe was out in school. Everyone knew that he was dating a boy and they were all cool with it. Of course, there were always nasty comments or weird questions, but Robbe didn't care about those. 

It felt strange to dance with his boyfriend in front of his classmates for some reason. 

He couldn't really explain why that was. 

Robbe had always been kinda private about Sander how stupid that may sound. Sure, he posted a lot on Instagram about his boyfriend, but that was it. 

A lot of girls wanted suddenly to be friends with him when he came out. Apparently, a gay best friend was the best thing in the world. 

They wanted him to go shopping with them or drink coffee while gossiping. 

Robbe didn't know how to deal with all that attention. Luckily Jens noticed something, for once, and stepped in. 

The girl backed off, but they still stared when Sander picked him up from school. They would usually swoon and talk about how cute they were. It was just kinda awkward so Robbe felt a little bit weird. 

'What are you thinking about, love?'

Robbe pulls his head back slightly so that he can look at his boyfriend. 'Just random thoughts.'

Sander gives him a quick peck before pulling Robbe closer. His big hands holding the younger boy's waist tightly. 

'I love you, angel.'

'I love you more' whispers Robbe while brushing Sander's hair. 

The older boy closed his eyes. 

'That is not possible.'

'Hmm, I think it is.'

They just stared into each other eyes while swaying to the soft melody. 

There could have been a fire and they wouldn't know it. 

It was just the two of them for a few minutes. 

Totally drunk in love they hold each other even tighter. 

There lips brushing together, but not kissing. Sander's breath tickled but Robbe didn't want to pull away. 

No, he was wanted to stay in the arms of his boyfriend forever. 

Sander's hand pressing against his lover back so now and then sneaky gliding down. 

'Behave yourself.'

'Always, baby' Sander whispered back 'always.'

Robbe rolled his eyes but pulled his boyfriend a little closer. 

They didn't let go of each other until the music stopped. 

A few girls entered the stage holding two boxes. 

The crowd started to cheer. 

Robbe let his head rest on his boyfriend's chest who wrapped his arm around the younger boy. 

'Good evening everybody! How is everyone feeling? Having a good time?' 

Robbe closed his eyes when everybody started to shout, including Sander. It was just a little bit cringe if he was honest. 

'Well, the party isn't over just yet, but we have the announcement of prom queen and king!' 

Robbe rolled his eyes, such bullshit. 

Everyone already knew that Zoë and Senne would win. It was already decided before the evening had started. Senne still was the it boy and Zoë looked just stunning in her silver dress. 

First, he didn't even react to his name. He automatically started to clap when the girl yelled something through the microphone. 

It wasn't until he got pushed forward he realised.

'No no, fuck that I am not going.'

Sander was pulling him towards the stage. 'Yes, come on, baby.'

The older boy was practically glowing with excitement. Sander was quite a calm introverted person, but the boy lived for attention at the same time. 

He loved stupid cliche things like this. 

Robbe thought his head was going to explode when the girl placed the crown on top of his head. He had never felt more embarrassed. 

Jens, Moyo, and Aaron were laughing in the crowd, holding up their phones clearly trying to film a vlog.

Robbe wanted to die when Sander kissed him. The crowd started to yell and the younger boy didn't know how quick he must leave the stage to avoid an actual stroke. 

* * *

Sander splashed some water on his face and took a deep breath. It was so fucking hot inside the club, he needed a damn break. 

The bathroom was cold and there was no one there. A good moment to get some rest. 

He grinned when he saw his reflection. The crown looked pretty damn on him even though it had completely ruined his haircut. He didn't really care anymore, they already took all the pictures. 

Suddenly a door opens and a girl walks out one of the stalls. 

A wave of panic floods through Sander's body. Is he in the wrong bathroom? 

The girl startles when she sees him. A blush appears on her face. 

'It was way too busy in the girl's bathroom.' The blond girl makes some vague hand gesture while rushing to the sink. 

Sander bit his lip and squeezed his eyes together. From all the places he had to run into Britt. 

He hadn't talked the girl since the whole drama almost two years ago. 

Britt was applying some lipstick and did her best not to look at the other boy. 

'Euh, you look good.' Sander awkwardly scratched the back of his head. 

'Thanks, you do to' the girl didn't even look at him. 

Britt quickly grabs her back and makes her way to the exit. 

'Hey, I just wanted to say I am sorry.'

Sander doesn't really know what he is sorry for. Cheating on her? Using her? Ghosting her? Screaming at her? 

Their relationship wasn't that good, but they didn't know that back then. 

The girl shakes her head. 

'Don't be sorry.'

An uncomfortable silence. 

'Well, I guess I should go back to the dance floor.' 

Sander walks to the exit. He just can't take the awkwardness anymore. 

'Wait-' Britt stares to the ground. 

'I am sorry too, Sander.'

Another silence. 

'It is okay, I don't-'

'No, it is not' interrupts the girl him. 'I did a lot of messed up things, but I just want you to know that I thought I did the right thing if that makes sense.'

She shifts uncomfortably on her high heels. 

'I thought I understood you, but I see now I didn't at all and I am sorry for everything.'

Sander nods slowly 'that is okay.' 

Another silence. 

'You look good with him.'

'Thanks' smiles Sander. 

'Congrats on the crown' Britt nods towards the crown.

'Huh? Oh yeah, thanks.' 

The girl walks past him. She hesitates while holding the door handle. For a second it looks like she is going to say something else but then she just opens the door and leaves. 

Sander pinches the bridge of his nose, damn awkward. How did Robbe deal with seeing her every day in school? It was slightly different but still. 

He shivered and decided to go back to the dance floor where his boyfriend was still waiting for him. The night wasn't done just yet. 

'Hey baby' Robbe pupils were kinda blown. The boy had been drinking quite a lot and he has a small body so the alcohol hits hard. 

Drunk Robbe was one of Sander's favourites. 

The boy could ramble for hours and become even clingier. 

His bowtie was kinda loose and the first button of his shirt was undone. The younger boy wrapped his arms around Sander's neck. 

'I love you sooo much' Robbe whispers with a double tongue in Sander's ear. 

'I am so happy we came even though that whole prom king and king was kinda cringe, but don't worry.'

The younger boy kissed his boyfriend's nose. 'I still love you.' 

Sander rolls his eyes but holds his lover a little tighter. 

'I love you too, cutie. Do you want to go?' 

Robbe nods slowly 'to the hotel right?'

Sander gives his lover a soft kiss. 

'Yes to the hotel, baby.'

'Hmm,' the younger boy hides his face in the other boy's neck. 'I can't wait.'

It was a magical night for both of them. They had been to countless parties together, but prom was something else. It was really a sort of goodbye. 

Robbe was done with high school and went to university. The boy had said goodbye to his high school period and Sander couldn't be more proud of his boyfriend. 

Robbe's high school career hadn't been easy at all yet the younger boy never complained. 

Sander couldn't explain what he felt for his lover. There were simply no words for it.

Robbe was his everything, the light of his life. 

The older boy gently cupped his boyfriend's face. 

'You are so beautiful.' 

Robbe gives him a shy grin. 

And a warm feeling spread through Sander's body. As if he has been enchanted by the younger boy. 

He closes his eyes for a second and prays that this feeling never goes away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I am still kinda salty I didn't get my prom even though I shouldn't complain at all. Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
